


You Really are a Chat

by PockyBoxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Roleplay, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBoxx/pseuds/PockyBoxx
Summary: “No, I Just..”the feeling Tikki had gets stronger. “Marinette, I sense another miraculous.”"What?! is there another me like last time?"“I’m not sure... but they're very close.”





	

Marinette was in her room one evening. Her parents were out on a date and had asked her to decorate some cupcakes before they got back. She had just finished her homework when she heard a thud out on her balcony. She opened her door to see what had happened only to find Chat Noir.

"Hi, kitty." She greeted.

"Hi purrincess" He greets with a bow.

"What do you need? Besides better puns" She rolls her eyes.

"Just to know if you are alright, Ladybug told me to watch over you again" He lied.

"Oh did she? So where is your lady anyway?" The pigtailed girl asked, amused.

"She said she had another secret mission. So you get to be my bugaboo for tonight!" Marinette once again rolled her eyes.

"Well, I may as well use your hands. I need to do some things in the bakery for my parents. Think you can help me, kitty?" 

"I’ve never really baked anything before but I can try my best"

"Don't worry I'll be there to guide you!" She smiles at him and starts to go downstairs. "Follow me."

"A-alright if you say so princess” the blonde says following her.

She goes into the kitchen where there were several cupcake tins set out. "We need to decorate these in a valentine theme. You ready?"

"Y-yea but you should show me how first." he peaks his head over her shoulder, watching.

"Alright" she starts frosting the base pink and decorating it with white hearts. "So do you have any plans for Valentine's day? I'm sure you'll try and get Ladybug to be your valentine. So do you have any grand plans?" She adds a few more decorations to the cupcake.

"Maybe I’ll try telling her I love her again, I wrote a poem last Valentine's day

"I love poems. I wrote one to a boy I like last Valentine's day, too. I forgot to sign it though..." She hangs her head a little, then perks up and turns to face Chat. "So do you wanna try one? They don’t have to be exact"   
He perks his ears up "Wait was it a heart?" looks over at you "y.. Yeah”

"Um, yeah. It was pretty cliche actually." she ducks aside to let Chat have access to the pastries.

"Adrien told me about it and how he thought it was from Ladybug" He smiles a bit decorating a cupcake

"Oh. Yeah everyone loves her. She's great." She says dejectedly. "Um, you're doing great with the cupcake" She encourages meekly.

"Th..thanks" finishes decorating one and puts a little frosting on your cheek "He and I have the same crush though. That means we’re rivals.”

"No problem." She laughs when he puts frosting on her. "I wish I was like ladybug…”

"What do you mean? You and ladybug are both amazing and very talented.. You even have the same hair style..” It was pretty coincidental, really.

"She's fearless and everyone notices her and loves her. I can't even talk to Adrien without freaking out. Plus, Adrien loves Ladybug... That's just how it is." She starts frosting Cupcakes beside Chat. She bumps his arms a bit accidentally while working.

He smiles a bit "I’m sure he would love you if you were the girl under that mask, Mari" he tries to focus but sighs putting the frosting down and rubbing his head.

"What if I'm not the one under the mask though. He'd love the girl under there even if it was Chloe." She looks worriedly at him for a moment. "Are you okay? Don't give up. Here, give me your hands." She says holding out her own appendages.

His ears lowered "He wouldn't love Chloe at all.." he sighed looking down "Sorry just not in the best mood for this"

"Do you need to talk?" She looks at him worriedly.

“I-I should probably just go" He sighs looking away from her.

"O-okay... If you say so.. I will listen if you need to talk though"

"I will be fine.. Can I maybe just go up to your room to try to calm down?"

"Of course! You can even take some cookies from the bakery display if it will help" She smiles at him, still worried.  
Chat takes some cookies and sneakily grabs some camembert on his way up.

Marinette continues frosting the cupcakes, hoping that Chat will be okay.

Chat collapses onto Marinette’s bed "Plagg, claws in" he de-transformed and just lays there feeling like he hurt Marinette accidentally.

"Tikki, do you think he's alright. I've never seen him act like this unless it was because of an akuma.." She finishes one tray of cupcakes and puts them in the display.

“Aww come on kid! You didn't know that she liked you.." Plagg tries to cheer Adrien up while shoving the camembert in his mouth.

"I was probably complaining too much." She messes up the next cupcake. "Ugh!" She sets it aside.

“Calm down, Marinette I'm sure he will be fine” Tikki assures her.

Plagg snuck down to see if Marinette was alright. He saw Tikki and but tried to keep his shock quiet.

Tikki senses another kwami and looks out the window to see if they were there. Marinette looks up from her ruined cupcake. "Is there a customer coming?" she asked, confused.Plagg snuck his way closer to them hiding behind a filled jar.

“No, I Just..”the feeling Tikki had gets stronger. “Marinette, I sense another miraculous.”

"What?! is there another me like last time?" 

“I’m not sure... but they're very close.” Plagg peaks his head up regretting getting closer and tries to sneak off.

"Does this mean there's an akuma?? I can't just leave Chat in my-"

“I think they're gone? They're at least not as close as before…”

"So... No akuma?" Tikki thought for a moment.

“Turn on the news just to be sure.” She suggested.

"Great idea, Tikki." Marinette goes to the front counter of the bakery and flips through the news channels. "Nothing..."

Plagg sighed and sat on top of the jar curious if they would even notice him "Hmm"

"That must mean there is another miraculous holder nearby! We should look for them!" 

“ It may just be Chat Noir. he may have de-transformed.”

"Oh. You're right. So Chat Noir, I mean, not Chat Noir is in my room now. OH NO I didn't take down my Adrien posters he's definitely gonna make fun of me for it" She pouts a little.

“Maybe I should go look for Chat Noir's miraculous he's probably snooping around which is why I could sense him earlier.” Tikki realizes. Plagg sneakily took a slice of camembert and quickly flew back trying not to get busted by Tikki.

"No! What if you see Chat Noir's identity? We'll just wait here for him and finish the pastries." She said going back to the kitchen.

Plagg went to Adrien and tried to get him to move "I..I saw a kwami with Marinette!"

"What?!" he sat up quickly and looked at his kwami "Really? Wait... You stole cheese?"

Marinette stared angrily at the cupcake that she messed up. "Chat will probably still eat it." She drew a cat on it with black icing.

“Marinette we need to finish the cupcakes for the store” Tikki scolded.

"I know, I know. There are too many though. you have to help me, Tikki!" Tikki started frosting cupcakes along with Marinette.

"Ugh, Plagg claws out" Adrien transforms and sneaks back downstairs "Sorry for the wait, princess"

Marinette screeches and Tikki ducks out as quick as possible dropping a pastry bag. "Oh hahah I'm so clumsy." She leans down to get the pastry bag.

"Everything alright?" Chat walks over and helps Marinette decorate.

"Um, yeah. Yeah yeah totally." She sighs in relief. "So how was your um... break." Nailed it, she thinks.  
"I didn't feel like moving...and my kwami was being stubborn and snooped around..sorry” The hero apologizes.  
"It's okay." She picks up the cupcake that she frosted for Chat. "I know you had some cookies, but do you want a cupcake? I messed up on it a little.."

"Yea that sounds great, thanks Mari" Chat takes the cupcake.

"No Problem. So what’s your Kwami's name?" She goes back to frosting, now on the last tray of pastries.

"It’s Plagg, yours?"he asks slyly, eating the cupcake. 

"M-mine? I-I don't have a kwami, kitty" She ruins another cupcake's frosting and sighs, setting it aside.

"I guess Plagg lied to me then" He Sighs, helping her.

Marinette looks at him from the corner of her eyes. She didn't know if she should agree or not. He'd be so mad if he found out she was ladybug after all this. "A-ah, I guess we're done with the cupcakes.." She offers to the silence between them.

"Guess so.." Chat rubs his head a bit looking around trying to avoid looking at her.

Marinette sighs, defeated. "Tikki, come out..." Tikki slowly comes out from the cabinets adjacent to them. "don't be mad." She rushes out the words.

"Why would I be mad? You probably would be mad if I de-transformed right now..”

"You'd be mad because I'm Ladybug and I didn't tell you even though I had so many chances to.." Tikki floats down and sits on Marinette's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you were probably just scared" He looked down at her "Here, I might as well detransform.” Marinette sighs in relief and nods her head at his question. "Alright Plagg, claws in" He de-transformed and held Plagg so he couldn't steal more cheese

"Adrien?!" She blushes. Oh, crap. Adrien had probably most definitely seen her posters. Why was the world so cruel?

He nods "Don't worry I don't care about the posters" he sighs and let plagg sit on his shoulder like Tikki was.

 

She was horribly nervous. "Oh, yeah. those..." She avoids his eyes, her face as red as a tomato.   
"So we meet again Tikki" Plagg greeted.

"Hope you've been staying out of trouble, Plagg." She giggles.

"Not really, I’m already in trouble for stealing some Camembert"

“I should have expected as much” She smiles at him.

Adrien sighed looking down at his lady "Marinette look at me please"

Her face still red she looks up a bit at Adrien "Hmm?" She says in a small voice.

He gently put his hand on her cheek and leaned down close to her "I still love you m'lady"

Her face goes impossibly more red. "I-I love y-you too, A-adrien" He blushed as he gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed back softly.

Adrien pulled away and held her close "so, does that make us dating? Both our superhero forms and civilian?"

"Of course, as long as you learn some better puns" She smiled,teasing him.

"Aw m'lady my heart is wounded!" Adrien laughs a bit nuzzling Marinette.

"You're so dramatic, kitty" She kisses Adrien's cheek.

Laughs more and kisses your forehead "Only around my princess" Adrien let out a soft purr relaxing

Marinette hums being soothed by the sound. "You really are a cat." she giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi It's Sock. This was my first upload on here so please be gentle. I would love feedback though.


End file.
